How To Solve The Dissapearance Of A Kuruta
by hinatachan404
Summary: Kurapika goes missing, and our three other heros find something that could link them to his wereabouts...and his past...oc warning, no parings re-upload, rated k for slight language...
1. Chapter 1

SERACHING AND PANIC

Chapter one

Hinata: heh I've been meaning to re-publish this on my new account…but, I was lazy, aheh….

Killu-chan: the only reason you have to republish this stuff is because you forgot your email…

Hinata: yes now shut up!

…

(Leorio's pov)

I looked around the crowded market frantically.

Where was he?

As I looked I had recalled the disappearance of my best friend,

He and I had gotten into an argument induced by my drunkenness, and his exhaustion.

He stormed out, I locked the door behind him, and the next day I got a frantic call from his co-worker Senritsu.

…

''Hello?'' I asked groggily into the phone early Saturday morning.

''Leorio! Have you seen Kurapika? He hasn't come into work at all today and his early morning job said he wasn't there either! Did something happen last night? How long has it been since you've seen him? If it's been long enough we could file a missing persons report…'' Senritsu babbled worriedly into the phone.

''What? You mean he didn't come into work this morning?'' I asked still processing the still almost too fast to be perceptible language that spilled from the musician's mouth.

''No! Was he at home last night? Did he leave this morning?'' she asked hopefully.

''Yes he was here last night but no he didn't leave this morning, he left last night after he and I fought. I thought for sure he would go to your place. That's were he normally turns up. Your floor.'' I explained worry starting to creep up in my words.

''No…he wasn't here either. Maybe at Mito's? How are they doing with they're new apartment? Do you know?'' she asked suddenly off topic, but then changed quickly back to worrying about a certain Kuruta. ''But maybe he went there? You think?'' she asked as if I would just laugh and tell her everything would be alright he was sleeping off a rough night at work in the other room

''I don't know, I'll call them on the way to the clinic alright? If they say he's there I'm going to smack him into next week.'' I said drying my hair after I washed my face.

''Don't be too hard on him Leorio…drive safe.'' I heard her quietly add as I was about to hang up.

''Yeah you too…'' I said quickly before shutting the cell phone.

…

That was three days ago.

And he wasn't at Gon's aunt's house.

Or any co-worker.

So, were the hell would he be?

I looked over at Killua and Gon searching for his aura in the crowd with Ing.

They both looked up at me with a sullen look.

''We can't find it any were Leorio…'' Gon said sounding as if tears would stream from his deep brown eyes any second.

''Well it's his fault, he's the one who left and didn't think to put up his guard….''Killua added sharply even though I did hear a little catch in his voice at the end.

He was worried...

We all were.

As I looked around again Killua and Gon gave up. They stopped using Ing, slumping back onto the bench.

''Oh my gosh, look…'' Gon was pointing at a figure dressed in very intricate blue tribal attire with orange decorations dancing about it. The figure had a small frame and short, blonde cropped hair.

My eyes widened.

''Kurapika!'' I screamed running toward him.

The figure turned around fast and hopeful…

But I really shouldn't say 'figure' I should really say 'she'

The young woman's face as I yelled Kurapika's name held a look of absolute happiness and hope.

''Kurapika! I'm going to kill you!'' Killua shouted, launching himself at the blonde before I could stop him.

''Killu—'' I started, reaching out as the girl let out a very high-pitched squeal.

And before I knew it, there they were, sprawled out on the ground, fists flying. And not from a certain Zolyck.

''Get off of me! Who are you? What do you want?'' a deep, definitely _female _voice, shouted, as she glared up at us. Then took off with the speed of a track runner.

But not fast enough to avoid a small, green flash catching up to her.

She stopped abruptly, skidding to a hault.

I stepped up behind her, placing my hand on her shoulder.

''Don't worry, we're not going to hurt you, we just wanted to ask you a couple of questions.'' That was the last thing out of my mouth before I was flipped over her shoulder and on the ground, gasping for the breath that had been forced out of my lungs.

''As if! That is what they all say!'' she hollered back at me as she prepared to run off again.

But before she could take another step, Killua calmly stepped up behind her, quietly chopping the back of her neck with the side of his right hand, then catching her abdomen with his left.

''Done…'' he said calmly, handing me what looked like an unconscious Kuruta…

I just prayed that we were right…

Hina: well I still feel like I should write a little more than this…but then the story will end too soon… any who~ did you guys like t?

Kura-Chan: of coarse they didn't! I wasn't in there!

Everyone: whoa…..conceded, who'da thunk it….

Gon: please no flames?

Hina: thank you so much for reading and be safe and drive safely everyone!


	2. Chapter 2

BLOOD AND GRIT

CHAPTER 2

I own no one other than my oc!

…..

(Kurapika's pov)

I felt the blood trickle off the side of my temple.

I opened my eyes only wide enough to make out a grainy looking floor.

When I looked up I could see a man holding a baseball bat, it was hanging loosely from his fist and could have easily been kicked out of his hand had it not been for one: my obviously shattered right leg

And Two: there were restraints on my ankles, which were digging into my skin.

''So what do you think we should do with him?'' one of the kidnappers asked

I heard an awkward _THUMP!_

''Idiot! It's a girl!'' another one snarled stupidly.

''No, idiot! That's a boy!'' and the idiocy continued as I wriggled my hands around in the restraints.

I winced at searing pain as the white wire sunk into my flesh, but I did not make a sound.

I heard foot steps drawing near my upright lump of a self.

My hair was yanked up by the bangs.

I yelped, although it wasn't very audible due to the gag in my mouth.

''Aw looks! its ruined!'' the lead guy said he said, he had set down the bat across the room and was looking back at his comrades, while pointing to the long jagged cut that danced across my chest.

I realized that he had called me ''it''

I tried to yank free of the strong grip, but that was proven a flawed plan, due to the tears welling up in my eyes now thanks to the ripping pain in my forehead…in other words, he pulled my hair…how humiliating.

TBC

….

Heh another short chapter!

Sorry but yet again…if I write them too long then I might finish too early…and no one wants that!

If you think I could improve, or just don't like the way I did something…then tell me! I'll fix it for the next chapter!

Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

ANGST AND FEAR

CHAPTER 3

Chapter three

Hinata: I am updating again!

Killu-chan: you really like this story huh?

Hina: Psh…no! Uh…kinda…

Killu-chan: heh…she owns no one except her oc….

(Killua's pov)

I looked out the car window.

The girl, Ina (that's pronounced eenah!) Was squirming next to me.

Gon was in the front seat looking almost afraid of a fuming Leorio.

''That's what you get for throwing a girl over your shoulder and kidnapping her old man…'' I said nonchalantly, my fingers laced behind my head.

''Hey! I'm not the one who knocked her out, _Chillua!'' _he snapped, lowering his head even more towards the steering wheel.

''Psh…as if…'' I scoffed, laughing slightly, though I felt I was going to blow…

I have an anxiety problem…

Yes, I admit it…when I get worried…I eat. A lot. Of chocolate.

Don't know why it helps…it just does.

I then looked in my jacket pockets, jeans, back pack and EVERYWHERE ELSE….and found nothing…no chocolate.

Not even a melted piece.

Urghajahgkjhdfaj!

I piddled my thumbs, and then played with a stray piece of hair.

''So…where do you think Kurapika could be?'' I asked suddenly, putting my hands on the seat as I flew forward with the force of the question.

''We don't know Killua…that's why _she's _here, remember?'' Leorio mumbled jabbing a thumb towards Ina.

She squirmed under my gaze.

''Wait…did you say Kurapika?'' She asked, a furious expression destroying her normally beautiful features.

''What did you do to him?!'' she shouted pulling herself up into the front section of the car, making Leorio swerve.

''where is he?! Where are his eyes?! Huh?! What happened to my brother?!'' my eyes widened, though it was painfully obvious that they were related, she was almost Identical to him…except…well, you get the point.

''Calm down, miss…he's alright…''Gon said cheerfully turning around in his seat.

''We _think_…'' Leorio said still looking strait at the rode.

'' You _think?_'' she asked, the pain fully evident in her voice.

''We're pretty sure…and you have some kind of connection to him?'' Gon started

''I-I'm not telling you anything…'' she muttered, looking out the window.

''Oh, please trust us miss!'' Gon

''We _did _kidnap her Gon…'' I said looking out the opposite window.

_Where are you Kurapika? _

(Senritsu's pov)

I looked all about the street…

And down the alley…

And in a homeless man's cart…

I'm pathetic…

''Kurapika! Where are y—'' I started as I heard a familiar heartbeat pulse hard behind me.

''Kurapika?'' I turned around, then slumped when I realized that no one was there.

I could still faintly make out the sound of his heart.

I turned around and around in a circle.

As I turned the last time I realized that dizziness was coming over me and stopped…turning towards the building I was standing in front of.

As I did this the pulse got stronger.

''Kurapika?'' I asked putting my hand over my mouth.

As I stepped onto a trashcan to look into a window I got a thought.

_This is stupid. Why would he be in an office building? It's still in use! They wouldn't have him in there…_

I got off the trash can and laughed at myself.

_You're losing it sen…._ I scolded myself for thinking strangely.

But I couldn't shake that heartbeat…it had just abruptly not been there…as if someone..

NO! That didn't happen! I was imagining it.

_As the small balding woman climbed off the trash can the flesh collectors let go of the squirming Kuruta._

''_Hurry__! We have to get him out of here! They'll find us soon!'' the eldest of the brothers, (yes they're brother's people!) said grabbing the fuming Kuruta boy off the ground and letting go of the dog whistle in his hand while dumping him into the back of his truck. _

_The truck sped away just as Senritsu stepped around to the back of the office building._

TBC

Hinata: ok I'm so sorry! I had to do it! They can't find him yet! Hehehe…

Kura: why?

Hina: 'cause it's my fic!

Arigatou people! Yes I use hints so please give me pointers!

And please review!


	4. Chapter 4

RATS AND NEN

CHAPTER 4

Chapter four…

Hinata: heh! I'm so happy people like this story!

Gon: she owns no one except for Ina

Thank you for reviewing readers!

(Kurapika's pov)

The car I was in finally came to a halt.

I dared to raise my head a little to see where we had been going.

It was a house…no…not an old run down one…or even beat up…

It was a really nice house…like one everyone wants to live in but just goes there for Halloween 'cause they have the biggest candy? Yeah, that kind of house…

I put my head back down and listened to my captors.

''So…we're going to kill this kid…then go here and here and here…'' the eldest (from what I can gather from their voices) said a bit quietly.

_They fit me into their agenda? _I thought morbidly before I was roughly grabbed out of the back of the truck.

I tried to kick free but the restraints on my ankles dug into my skin. And I was reminded all too well of my shattered leg as pain radiated down from my hip to my ankle.

I just went limp after a second of struggle.

I was too tired…I had been trying to escape, to yell for help,_ anything_ to get me out of here, for three days, and I was tired.

As I saw the bright sky turn to ceiling I realized we were in the house.

The brother in front of us was unlocking something…

I was thrown down a long flight of stairs into what must have been the basement.

And into the darkness.

As I looked up the door was already clicking closed and I was left in the dark basement while they watched a football game…or whatever…

I was terrified…I'm not scared of the dark. Just what's inside it…

As I lay back down I froze.

In front of me stood a ginormous rat…staring at me…with beady little eyes…and it was joined by _other _rats, with beady little eyes 'till there was about ten…all staring at me…

And that's when I lost it.

I bit at the gag, which proved pointless.

The head rat…thing…stepped closer.

I wriggled back making a ''mfft!'' sound and shaking my head.

It stepped closer along with all the other rodents.

Why? Why did they have to be attracted to me?

Just then the head brother opened the door and the little varmints scattered everywhere, leaving me to squint at the new light as my captor stepped down the stairs.

''Hehehe… you're quite the catch little one…'' he said bending down and stroking my hair. EW….I wanted with everything in me to bite him… but I couldn't…

So I settled with a head butt.

He stumbled back as my disoriented self wobbled and fell in a heap of stupidness.

''You little!'' he cried holding his bruised, but not bloody (dangit!) forehead.

The older man grabbed me up by the hair and dragged me up the stairs…ONE. BY. ONE. Very slowly…

By the time we got to the top I was still a bit disoriented and fell on the hard tile flooring of what I guessed was the kitchen.

''What happened Kuratsu?'' one of the younger men asked.

''This little snake head butted me!'' he said showing his battle wound. Heh…battle wound…

(Leorio's pov)

''Oh my gooooooooosh! Were the hell is heeeeeee?'' I cried, holding my wilting bangs up off of my fore head.

''Maybe you shouldn't have chased him out Leorio!'' Gon snapped. we all looked at him, even Ina…who had only known him for a day.

Gon had never…_EVER_ said mean things…well not to me and KURAPIKA at least…Killua…yes.

''Wha-what?'' I stuttered, befuddled at his statement.

''I said…maybe if you hadn't chased him out he wouldn't be lost!'' he said looking up at me with a glare.

''Those weren't your exact words Gon…'' Killua piped up

''WHO CARES?'' he shouted flopping back in his seat.

I stared wide eyed at my friend.

''Gon…I'm sorr—''

''Don't apologize! Just find him!'' he cried, getting up and walking to the fountain that was in front of us.

''He's worried…we _all _are…I mean, what if he was kidnapped? What if they've already…'' Killua started but couldn't finish his sentence.

''What if they've already…taken…his…'' I tried to say it. I couldn't…not with his twin sitting next to me.

''Eyes? What if they've taken his eyes? Well…it depends on how long he's been gone!'' she said with a smile I wasn't expecting from a victim's twin.

'''three…three days…'' her smile dropped…

''Oh….well then…most-most likely…yes…'' she said sitting back and looking at the ground.

''BUT WE DON'T KNOW THAT!'' Killua protested.

''Killua…she's probably right…'' I said somberly, why was I acting like this?

''But…'' Killua started again…but this time he stopped, looked at me, looked at the building in front of us, and then looked at the van in front of the building, then at the neighbor hoods across the street.

''What is i—'' before I could finish my sentence Killua and Gon were already halfway across the street to the van.

''Killua, Gon! What on earth are you doing?'' I asked running after them.

''I think I can smell him!'' Gon explained.

''And his nen trail!'' Killua added not bothering to turn around.

My eyes widened.

Were we close to finding him?

Maybe.

Just maybe.

(Senritsu's pov)

Kurapika wasn't in work again today…

I had tried his cell phone many, many times….

And no one had picked up.

I twisted in my seat on the train.

I didn't like being alone on a train…normally Kurapika took the train with me.

But he wasn't at work today…

I hadn't realized how hard work was without the teen….until he wasn't there.

And at that thought the tears came…

I hadn't cried in a very long time.

I had actually forgotten what it felt like to cry…

I sniffled and whipped my nose with a hankie…

And sobbed harder as I remembered that this was _his._ I had meant to give it back to him…it was obviously a Kuruta design embroidered on the side.

As I passed a neighborhood I didn't hear a familiar heart beat over my sobs.

(Killua's pov)

I was so excited…we were going to find him!

Heh…it was a red nen stream.

And it led back…to the park? We had just been there….I looked over and Gon looked as confused as I did…he sniffed the air again.

''That way…definitely…'' he pointed towards the park

I followed the nen stream again until I found the source…

Ina looked up at us with a smile.

''I had a feeling…'' she said somberly

TBC:

Hinata: I'm sorry! X3 it wasn't going to end like that…but I changed it! Because they still can't find him!

Kurapika: rats…O~O

Leorio: I have found a new weakness!

Thank you all for reviewing please keep it up!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

Hinata: suspenseful…O_O

Killu-chan: HUZAAAH!

Kura-tan: T^T find me!

Gon: Hinata owns none of us!

(Kurapika's pov)

I lay down in the darkness of the basement…

Wishing the rats didn't like my smell…They were crawling all over me.

And it smelled.

The gag tasted bad and I wished my breath was better than it was… I hadn't been able to brush my teeth in three days…

I had scratches and cuts all over, wishing they didn't itch as bad as they did.

I looked up at the only window.

The sun was shining a small bit of light through the slits.

I wanted to try and scream again but that wasn't possible, I had lost my voice hours ago.

I put my head back down on the hard tile floor.

xXx

Laying in the darkness that enveloped me, I tried to take small, short breaths, the basement smelled of wet fur, and rat fesses.

I heard a small _click_ and raised my head to see the men walking in the basement with a box of something.

One was holding a thing that looked like a syringe, the other holding what looked like fish hooks, and the third holding a glass cylinder…

My eyes widened as I realized what was about to happen.

I started scooting back and hit the wall.

I made a small ''mfft!' sound, which was a miracle in itself, seeing as my voice was gone.

The eldest uttered the words he knew would make my eyes go red.

''Genei ryodan…'' and I saw red against my will.

_No!_

The one with the syringe lifted me up as I struggled.

He opened my eyes farther.

_No!_

I kicked at him, causing him to drop the syringe.

''Well, guess you won't be getting any pain-killers…'' he said as my eyes widened again.

_Please…._

He lifted me up again and I struggled again, twisting and shoving my head and shoulders into his belly, that didn't faze him.

_Help! Someone! Please?_

I twisted away, causing myself to hit the ground hard.

''Mfft!'' I cried, well, muffle-cried.

''Dammit! Sit still!'' the eldest shouted.

_Oh yeah, I'm just going to sit really still for you._

Just then I heard a door slam upstairs and all three of my captors heads turned towards the door.

''What the hell is going on down there?'' I heard another male voice.

''Mmffffft!'' I cried, anything to get me out of here.

''Awwww, poor thing. Too bad…come on up boys….I got another job for you, and leave him 'till later.''

_What? No! Help me!_

I screamed in my head before realizing that he was their boss…

_Thank you...I think... _I said in my head as I listened as the door closed...now to get to that window...

(Ina's pov)

I was beginning to not regret telling these boys as much…

Leorio was about five years older than me…give or take one.

Gon and Killua were two years younger than me, and well, they were fun to be around.

I was still confused…why did they act as if Kurapika was here, walking around somewhere?

I had been the only survivor…hadn't I?

If not, then did that mean others had gotten away also?

I wanted to see my twin again…but I didn't get my hopes up too high...

Even if these guys weren't delirious, they had said he had been taken three days ago…the odds were against my beloved brother then…

Most flesh collectors don't wait…if they are, then they're stupid and bad at their job…hopefully, these guys were stupid and bad at their job…

The last I had seen of my twin was over a shoulder as he was being taken away by a man with silver hair wearing a fur loincloth and the hide of a bear. He had been reaching for me, screaming my name….oh... I didn't want to go over this memory again…I had. Over and over until I wanted to scream…that had been enough…now this? I had learned to blend…to make it seem as if I wasn't different…

Maybe my mother had gotten out also…or my father! What if I found them too?

My mother would hold me and not let go for a long time, saying 'oh my baby's back! my baby's back!'' while my father would grin ear to ear for days, telling me of all his travels looking for me or any other survivor…

Oh, now I wanted to cry…

But I don't really know what my brother would do if I reunited with him…

Would he cry?

No…he hadn't cried even as he was being taken away…

Would he smile? I hoped so…he had the best smile…it was a sad yet fragile smile, as if it would break if you said one thing while it was there…so normally I just looked at him while he smiled…or…had...

''Ina, why are you grinning?'' Gon asked as I held the locket around my neck.

''And why do you keep holding that thing?'' Killua asked.

I put up my index finger in front of my lips, ''it's a secret!'' I said smiling and winking.

''What?'' Killua said bringing his hands from behind his head.

''A secret? But, why? We're friends aren't we?'' Gon asked giving me the old puppy dog look.

''Well—'' just as I was about to tell them, Leorio ran up with a news paper and slammed it on the table.

''Th-this…is…an article, about these three flesh collecting bothers!'' he explained when all of us gave him criticizing looks.

''And?'' Killua asked grabbing the article to give it a closer look.

''It says that their next project was a pair of Kuruta eyes!'' Gon added as he read over Killua' shoulder.

''This could be our next lead!'' Killua added.

I sat quietly my head down.

_Kuruta eyes? People are sick! Why would this be accepted as an actual job! People collecting other human's parts? Why would this be in a local newspaper?_ I cried in my head

''Ina? Are you alri—'' Gon started

''No! I'm _not _alright! How can you people be so…_accepting_ towards flesh collecting that it is in your _local _newspaper?'' I shouted standing up and banging my fist against the table.

''Ina…Kurapika…he _works _for a flesh collector…'' Leorio explained.

My eyes widened.

''Then he is not my brethren…'' I said starting to back up.

''No, Ina you have it all wrong. He's not—'' Leorio started.

''I said, he is not my brother! If he is working for someone as sick minded as a—'' my eyes started to well up with tears as my voice turned thick with the accent that had graced my people for centuries.

''Whoa…-your accent…it's so…'' Gon started.

''Beautiful…'' Leorio finished,

''It's like a mix between Russian, British, and Jamaican…'' Killua stated looking at me and tilting his head.

''Yes. All Kurutas are born speaking this way…but we adapt quickly to outside accents and it disappears…by the way you people speak I am guessing my brother speaks like you?'' I asked sitting back down.

''Yes. He speaks exactly like us.'' Leorio clarified.

''You said he works for a flesh collector?'' I cringed at the thought.

''Yes, but it is to retrieve the stolen eyes of your tribesmen!'' Killua said quickly as if I would run away again if he didn't.

''Ah…sounds like him…'' I said realizing that that is exactly what he _would _do…

I picked up the newspaper.

As I looked at the men my eyes widened, I knew the middle one's face! He had tried to get my number at a dinner the other night…but seeing as I didn't _have _one to give I had turned him down…

He had given me his number…and his address…probably because he was drunk…and didn't realize my age…as I was apparently about ten years younger than him…as he was twenty four.

''What is it?'' Gon asked as they all looked at me.

I pulled out the paper and grinned.

''I think this is a great lead…'' I stood and looked at all of them.

''Who's driving?''

TBC:

Hinata: is this a good chapter? I like it…

Gon: no flames please! And reviews are GREATLY appreciated!

Arigatou!


End file.
